1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communications and more specifically to predicting the subject, logistics, and resources of associated with a communication event.
2. Introduction
Modern technology has given those who wish to schedule a gathering of multiple people many options. They can consider what type of event to schedule, such as classic in-person meetings, a conference call, a video conference, or any other type of communication event. They can consider whom to invite, the location, the time, and the duration of the communication event. Further considerations are what attachments to send with the invitation, the subject matter, how this communication event compares and contrasts with previous events, as well as how this will coincide with everyone's schedule. Given the many factors involved in making a new invitation it can be useful to examine previous communication event invitations to remember details. However, given time, the number of previous meetings and details of those events simply become too cumbersome to search through.
Similarly, during a communication event participants can take notes, look at sent attachments, record audio, send instant message communications with other participants, or examine other resources. The ability to access information during the communication event can boost productivity and topic comprehension, but if there is trouble in locating resources during the communication event it can also be burdensome. With the continual increase of applications and documents available for use during a communication event, the burden of finding the right information at the right time also increases until the burden outweighs the benefits. There exists, then, a need to quickly and efficiently find useful, relevant information for inviting people to and participating in communication events.